From Blood to Shadow
by Notichimtoki
Summary: Latikana-Listener of the Dark Brotherhood-Will go from Assassin to Thief. Her motives are true and her blade is bloody, and with her follower Cicero, she may just be the person the Thieves Guild was looking for. Rated T for language and violence.


Hey guys!

Okay, so I've been wanting to do this for a while, so I finally have!

This is based upon my (character's) adventures through the Thieves Guild, but written a tad differently then the order I caused them to happen in. It also isn't all written the way the game plays it, obviously my character can speak and has an immense amount of dialogue! Plus, a few things happen that wouldn't happen in the game. Also, she likes Ale.

My character-Latikana- is MINE. Everything else is NOT. The weapons, the armor, no. Nothing else. Just her as a character.

I'll be using a lot of references, however I'm gonna write like you guys know it all. So, know the terms or not, I'm not gonna explain them all to you. If all else fails, there is Wikipedia.

Spoilers too-This is the plotline for the Thieves Guild.

Enjoy~!

* * *

"Cicero! Come on! We're going!" I called. My light gray tail swished as my gloved hand rested on my hip. The Nord jester squealed his delight and nodded, rushing forward, "Oh, yes, my Listener! Humble Cicero lives to serve!" He donned his battle armor, orcish, and his enchanted sword lay at his side, a shield on his arm and two staffs on his back. All things I had personally given him.

"Where are we going this time, Listener?"

"To Riften." My answer was somewhat coldly, but then again, I am a cold blooded murderer.

"Oh yes, my Listener! Cicero likes Riften! Ruffians, and thugs, and cut throats abound! Time to have some fun." he grinned maliciously and I found myself smiling. We made our way up the stone steps, I passed the rope bridge to see my favorite Vampire alchemist, Babette.

"Are you leaving, My Listener?" Gabrielle asked me.

"I am, my dear. However, I shall return." I answered her. She smiled and me and I walked past her to the open sarcophagus of the Night Mother. Kneeling down to pray in front of her, I heard her speak to me.

"Go in the name of Sithis, my child. Your endeavors will be blessed by your Mother..." I smiled at the answer and bowed deeply. "Thank you Mother."

Cicero and I walked up the stone staircase, opening the door to the cold freezing weather of The Pale.

Leaving the Dark Brotherhood Sancutary, I patted Shadowmere's muzzle, she looked at me with bright curious eyes, blood red eyes mind you, as I put one foot in a stirrup and pulled myself over.

Cicero pulled himself up into his small gray pony[In reality, followers do not have mounts, but for the sake of realistic writing he'll have one now.] and we set off through DawnStar, riding through the town and down the winter countryside.

Very slowly, snow turned to grass, rocks to trees, and we recognized rivers and lakes we had both been trained to verify. It was a very long way from DawnStar to Riften, but the trip was fulfilling.

We stopped outside of the Riften Stables, I dismounted, leaving Shadowmere out while Cicero bedded his small gray pony. I looked up at the course of the moon. 10:32 PM, exactly. Satisfied with the time, I nodded to Cicero, and together, we set inside of the city of thieves.

I looked around, my strange Follower looked at me and said, "Listener, what are we doing here?"

I surveyed the scenery, waiting for someone to try mugging me. Obviously the Daedric mace and Dwarven Blades at my side would keep them away. "We are here..." I looked at my follower, "To join the Thieves Guild."

"Listener, why would we join a bunch of thieves? Why would we do that when we have achieved greater power? Nocturnal is a Daedric god, yes, but we serve Sithis, who is more powerful then all of them!"

"Cicero." I said bluntly, and turned to look at my Follower. "Are you questioning your Listener?" I asked, one brow raised higher then the other.

"NO! Oh, no! My Listener, Cicero would never DREAM of doing such a vile act as that!"

I smiled and nodded, "Good. Because I wouldn't want you doing that."

"Oh no! No! My Listener! It is an honor to serve you! I will do whatever you ask!"

I smiled again. "Thank you Cicero." He nodded, bowing slightly, and I pulled him up but his helmet, staring into the depths of it. "Oh yes, and while we're here, no one is to know that we're of the Dark Brotherhood, and especially not that I am the Listener. So don't draw attention to yourself, and for the love of Sithis try to act a little normal."

Cicero nodded, I could hear him gulp, and I let him go. We walked through the town, spotting the Bee and Barb, and walked into the tavern.

Full of excited shouts and drunken laughs, I surveyed the tavern. An Argonian stood behind the counter, polishing it as Nords slammed their drunken fists into their tables, laughing obnoxiously. Emotionless, I made my way to the bar, sitting down and motioned for a mead. The Argonian nodded and wordlessly cracked open a bottle, placing it in front of me. I pushed it on to my lips and took a deep drink.

Cicero came and sat on the stool next to me, he pushed his hands on the counter and pushed off, spinning deeply. I ignored him, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a very large guy stand up. He made his way over to Cicero.

I raised one eyebrow. A Nord man, probably a farmer, taking on another man in full body Orcish armor with obviously enchanted weapons at his side. This guy must have been really really drunk.

The man stopped Cicero in his chair. "Hey." he said in a deep voice. "I don't like the way you're spinning."

I chuckled. This guy was a real piece of work.

He glared at me and my eyes remained forward. I took another sip of my drink. He pushed his way in between the two of us, not that there was a lot of room to begin with, and leaned down over the bar. He looked at me, his fingers curled around the edge, he turned over so his back was against the bar and belched loudly. His fingers reached over and grabbed Cicero's helmet, yanking it clean off.

My Follower snarled and his hand reached for his weapon. He looked at me for verification, and I very lightly nodded. I didn't care about this guy. He had obviously decided to get really really drunk.

Meanwhile, the farmer was admiring the helmet. He held it up to his buddies. "How much you think I'd get for this?" he called loudly, his friends laughed and banged the table.

Meanwhile, in a flash, Cicero's hands were away from the table, they poked the unguarded man in the arm. It fell limp and Cicero very calmly picked up his helmet, turned to the Nord, wiggling and smacked his own butt, and walked back to the bar.

I found myself chuckling. Cicero had obviously been a worthy opponent. But this guy was to drunk to tell the difference. I caught the attention of the bar keeper and Cicero replaced the helmet on his head while the Nord pulled out a dagger.

"What have you heard of the Thieves Guild?" I asked.

The Argonian flicked her tail. "Bad news."

"Like what?"

"Like I don't know if I should tell you. You just got into town." I frowned, my tail flicked in annoyance. The Argonian simply narrowed her eyes and continued cleaning her dishes. I sighed. Sometimes it couldn't be helped.

I pulled the small satchel out of my armor, flinging it on the table. She accepted it quickly, throwing it under the counter, and nodded. "Yea. They're around here somewhere."

"Like where?"

"Like I don't know directly."

I glared and reached for the weapon on my waist. Her eyes opened briefly, and she brushed her nose with her hand.

"Byrnolf. He owns a market stall. You won't be able to reach him until tomorrow. Until then, would you like to rent a room?"

I turned away without a word, dropping a few more coins on to the counter, and touched Cicero on the shoulder. Walking around the bloody mass of men on the floor, the two of us walked outside the tavern, saying nothing until we reached the stables. I clicked my tongue and Shadowmere trotted up to me. Cicero fetched his horse and swung up, riding next to me. Putting her at a steady trot, we began down the road, further into the wilderness.

"Tomorrow, we're going back to Riften." I said to him. "There's a man by the name of Brynolf there we're going to talk to. Maybe he can get us a better lead."

"And what about the Night Mother?"

"She will contact me if something happens. We can get a message back to Nazir, he and Babette can handle it from there. As far as I know, they're trying to find more Initiates. People we'll be able to judge when we get home."

"Very good, my Listener. But, umm, why are we outside of Riften? Why not just go spend a night there."

"If the Thieve's Guild is as big as they claim it to be, whether or not they've died down, they will have ears everywhere. And I'd like to speak to you about some Brotherhood things. If the Thieves Guild finds out we have any connections to the Dark Brotherhood, I don't know if they'll let us in."

"Why do you want us inside so badly?"

"The Guild has eyes and ears everywhere. Like us, they're trying to regain their hold over Tamriel. They could be very useful to getting us new initiates and fences for that matter. If we can rebuild the Thieves Guild, the Dark Brotherhood will surely come up with them."

"Ohh, Listener! How crafty you are! Surely a rose in the midst of a thorn bush!"

I smiled at his praise, though it was expected. "Now listen carefully, Cicero. Not a soul is to know who we serve. Direct orders from the Night Mother herself. If people find out we're assassins, they won't trust us. Not when they know they could turn around and be stabbed. Speak of it to no one. The Night Mother's name should not be mentioned, nor the name of Sithis."

"Yes my Listener. But what if one of the Thieves Guild members has a contract?"

"Then not letting this detail slip will be apart of it. If someone wants someone else dead, you'd be surprised how easy something like this would be to cover up. But you act upon my orders Cicero. If the Night Mother has something to tell you, you know I won't leave it out."

"Thank you, my Listener. Your kindness overwhelms me." I nodded, looking back towards approaching the torch lights as two guards walked down the road. I brought Shadowmere a little further into the woods, not that I would have to worry. I could be right behind those guards and they wouldn't notice. So could Shadowmere.

I watched the guards walk past, oblivious to our presences as they rounded the bend and walked closer to the guard towers. Pulling Shadowmere further away from the road, Cicero and I picked a nice tree.

"Keep watch." I ordered, dismounting my horse and leaning back against the tree. Cicero sat crosslegged and began to hum to himself, speaking in whispers as he played with the twigs and leaves on the ground. I ignored him. I was used to it.

Dawn woke me up. 4:32, exactly. I stood up, Cicero still just as awake, just as crazy, he looked at me, droppping the small stick man in the dirt. "Are we leaving, Listener?"

"Yes." I answered. I remounted Shadowmere, Cicero grabbing his small gray, and I started to walk towards the trees. Right before we reached the road, I stopped. "Cicero,"

"Yes?"

"From this point on, while we are among anyone, you are to address me as Kana." Cicero's eyes widened as he heard my nickname. "Yes, ummm, Kana."

"Will there be a problem?"

"No! Not at all! A-Am I still to be your follower?"

"Yes. Follower, companion, apprentice, whatever you like. But no more Listener. Not while we're here."

"Yes, my... Kana."

I nodded, satisfied, and trotted my horse up the road. Cicero followed, and we made our way into Riften and the market stalls. Looking to a beggar beside me, I kneeled down. "Which one of these guys is Brynjolf?"

The man pointed towards a red haired Nord, selling some sort of liquid. I flipped him a gold piece and he grinned. Bowing deeply, "Blessings of the Nine upon you!"

_Like that's gonna help me._ I thought slyly, and grinning, made my way towards the man.

"Well, good morning lass! What can I help you with today?" he asked, smiling brightly. Either this guy was useless to me or a really good actor.

"I hear you've got information on the Thieves Guild. Care to share?" I leaned on his stall and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Care to ask why?" his smile turned to a straight face and he leaned over, meeting my challenge.

"Cause I'd care to get in." I said. He smiled slightly. "Really now? Is that so?"

I nodded, saying nothing, but allowing a small smile to reach my lips. This man was exactly what I'd expect of Thieves Guild material.

"What makes you think you're up to the challenge?"

I held up his coin purse.

"Well now." He said, standing up straight and placing a hand on his chin. I handed him back the purse and he accepted it. "Maybe we'll put you up to a real test, rather then distracting me with those big beautiful eyes of yours."

I felt Cicero stiffen beside me, and held out my hand underneath the stall. I stood up to meet his challenge, and he smiles at me. "Does this lad want to get in too?"

He looks directly at Cicero who nods wordlessly. "You'll have to wait your turn." he beckoned me around the market stall and I made my way. Pointing quietly, he whispered to me. "You see that stall?" he asked, pointing me to a green Argonian selling jewelry. I nodded. "He's got some really nice silver pieces. Now, you see that Dunmer?" he asks, pointing me to another stall owner. "He's been sniffing into some stuff that I don't want him to be in. You understand that lass?"

"So, I steal the silver, and put it in his pocket?"

"Smart too. You're exactly right, lass. I'll provide a distraction, maybe your friend can help me out too." I nodded, "Ready when you are."

I walked out of the stall, motioning to Cicero. 'Play along.' Walking away from the stalls, I walked along the outer wall as Cicero exclaimed loudly, "THIS IS THE BEST PRODUCT I THINK I'VE EVER TASTED!"

"Along with it's outstanding taste, this will increase your life!" Brynjolf gathers others around, to my surprise the other stall masters follow. "Yes, yes! This Falmerblood Elixir will increase your lifespan! I'm serious! Listen to me-,"

I dropped into a crouch, jumping over the wall. Doing this was tricky, especially during the daytime. I quickly set to work picking the lock, though it took me no time, I grabbed the ring from the Strongbox and made my way, still crouching, towards the Dunmer Brynjolf had mentioned earlier.

Moving past the small crowd that Brynjolf had managed to gather in moments, I ever so gently slipped the ring in. I turned around, threw a coin to the onlooking beggar, and moved my way back to his stall, remaining behind until the crowd had presumed his Elixir a load of shit.

After they moved away, I pushed myself up on to the counter, just in time to hear the Argonian scream, "My ring! My ring is gone!"

Brynojlf smiled, "Not a bad job lass. Now for the next test."

I smiled, but cut in during his pause. "What about Cicero?"

"He'll have his test another day. I have to know that you can function well on your own."

I nodded, understanding this. He continued. "Underneath the bridge in Riften, if you come around the gate you'll come across a gated fence. Pick your way in, navigate the tunnels until you find The Ragged Flagon. When you do, I'll meet you there. If you can get there, you can get in."

I nodded, understanding. Moving away from the stall, I began to make my way towards the center of town. Built over a river, Riften's interesting waterway lay underneath the actual foundation of the city and lead out to the sea where the fishing trade thrived.

Before I knew it, Cicero was behind me again. "Lis-... Kana!" he said.

"Yes?" I asked, turning around. "What am I to do?"

"Make your own decisions." I stopped and turned to face him. "I'm not going to force you to join the Thieves Guild, but if you'd like to, you can as well. You can become a thief, or you can go back to Dawnstar. Either way, you're smart enough to figure it out yourself."

Cicero nodded. "I'd like to stay and serve you."

I nodded, allowing a small smile to touch my lips. "Good. I am glad. Talk to Brynjolf on when you can take the test yourself. I'm going to go find this Ragged Flagon."

Cicero nodded, heading back over to the market stalls, and I looked down on the river. I didn't see anything, but I figured snooping around the river would look suspicious, so I decided to wait until night.

* * *

The familiar blanket of darkness was almost soothing to me.

I waited for a guard to pass before sliding myself to the river, grasping the edge of the wood and flipping myself over, I used the rock wall to help me down. Silently, I stepped on to the gentle dock and quickly spotted the entrance to the Rataway Tunnels. Creeping down the dock, past the silent house, I gently pick the lock on the gate and force the rusty iron to open. I step through the entrance and pull open the door.

A dim light down the hall welcomes me, and I watch a massive man in armor walk down the tunnel, then back. I pull out of my crouch, and pull out my two weapons. I step challengingly down the stairs, both whirl around to face me. The first charges me, pulling out a sword, I sidestep his attack and raise my mace to meet his skull. Hacking downward, my blade severs his bashed in head. The other shoots at me with an arrow, I move my head as it flies over my shoulder, taking a small blade and throwing it at him, it hits him between the eyes, he falls over. I stand up, walking over, I take the glass dagger from his forehead, taking the gold from his pockets.

I continue on my way.

Walking through cold stone dungeons, I come across a man crouched over a table. I quickly put an arrow through his head. Leaving him there, I strap my bow across my back and listen. Hearing quiet chatter, I head towards that door.

Bright lights greet me, a pool of water lay underneath the Black Market Restaurant. I walk down the cold concrete, closer to the brighter lights. A man stands on the edge of the dock, eying me as I walk past. "Even if you're one of us," he snarls, "I still won't hesitate to snap your neck if I need to."

I say nothing, and continue down the path, on to the wooden floor. I'm offered no other greeting as I approach Brynjolf at the bar, who is speaking with the bartender. I sit next to him and the bartender sets an ale in front of me. I take a generous swig and sit up. Brynjolf turns his attention on me, the bartender leaves to wash a mug.

"Lass. You made it down."

"Yea. What now?"

"Now? I give you a job."

"Sounds good. What am I doing?"

"Taking care of a few deadbeats. If you do good, you'll get a permanent place in the guild."

"Sounds like a plan. Who am I after?"

"Keerava in the Bee and Barb, Bersi Honey-Hand in the Pawned Prawn, and Haelga, in her Bunkhouse. All three are within the city, so you won't have to go anywhere else."

"Okay. Recommended method?"

"Anything short of killing them. Torture, beat, threaten, lie, doesn't matter. Just get the money."

I take another swig, still facing forward. "Sounds good. Anything else I should know?"

"Aye, lass. Keerava's lover, Talen-Ji, should be there too. Bersi's got an affinity for Dwarven Pottery, and Haelga's devoted to the goddess Dibella. That should be all you need to know."

"Thanks." Dropping a few coins on the counter, I leave the empty flagon and my new friend behind.

* * *

Using the stairs that I failed to notice before, I make my way out of the river pit and towards the happy laughter of the Bee and Barb. I step inside, listening in to various conversations.

"You sure are one hell of a guy, Talen-Jei!" I look over to see a Nord slap an Argonian on the back. "Are you going to go back with Keerava to her farm?"

"What? All the way in Morrowind? Maybe. We don't know for sure."

"Aww, man! Don't leave us!"

Keeping that in mind, I walk over to Keerava. "Ahh, welcome traveler. I trust you found who you were looking for?"

I notice Cicero at the corner of the bar but make no connection to him. "Yea. However, I do have something to tell you." I pull out a small dagger and walk behind the counter. "You owe my organization a little money."

She continues cleaning cups. "Brynjolf huh? I help someone out, and they come back to rob me."

"If I had wanted to rob you, you wouldn't know. This is a different matter. You borrowed money, and I believe you're long due on the pay."

"I don't have the money right now. I'll get it to you later."

"Either you'll give it to us, or we'll get it from that farm in Morrowind."

The mug shattered at her feet, she turned scared eyes on me. I smiled, the absolute fear in her eyes made her the perfect prey. A shame I couldn't kill her. I kinda wanted to.

She reached under the bar and handed me a pouch. Not taking my eyes off of her I weighed it in my hands. "Please, that's it. That's the payment. Just, don't hurt my family."

I nodded. "I'll be sure to inform the guild. Thank you for your patronage." I gave her a mock smile and sheathed the knife, placing the pouch out of reach, I moved out of the Bee and Barb.

A kept a cold look on my face, as I walked across the dock, feeling the gentle wind blow across my fur. I turned around the corner of the Bee and Barb and walked straight back to the Pawned Prawn.

The small store was empty, save Bersi in the front, and his wife in the back room. This would be easy.

"Ahh! Welcome traveler!" Bersi greeted me warmly, but I kept a cold distance in my eyes. He seemed to not notice. "We have a sale on fish bait this week, if you'd like some!"

I walked up, saying nothing. His smile slowly disappeared from his face, "Can I help you with something?" I noticed his wife had come to the doorway.

"You owe the me some money." I said.

"You? I've never met you in my life!"

"I represent the Guild."

His mouth was a snarl at once. "Damn you all to Oblivion! I told your friends, I don't have the money yet!"

In an instance, I had an arrow notched and pointing at his face. I looked at his wife. "One peep, and this man is dead." Tears were streaming down her face, but she clamped her hands over her mouth.

I looked him straight in the eye, and released the arrow at a fancy piece of dwarven pottery behind him. "Would you like me to break anything more?" I asked. I placed another arrow on the string but didn't draw back.

Shaking, he threw me a sack of coins. I replaced the arrow in my quiver, smiled gently, and walked outside, listening to the sobs of his wife as she ran to him.

One more stop to go. I wasn't necessarily enjoying this, but there were worse things you could do with your Fredas nights.

I walked into Haelga's Bunkhouse. Upon my arrival, her eyes went wide with fear. "I presume you know what I'm here for." I said.

"Aye... I do."

"Well?"

She nodded, handing me the coins sack, and I smiled at her. "Thank you for your cooperation." I said. I threw it over my shoulder and strode out the door, muttering bitterly, "You're the first one tonight."

* * *

Once again in the Ragged Flagon, I dropped the three sacks in front of Brynjolf, once again at the bar, and took a seat beside him. He grinned at the money, before turning his attention to me, "Not bad, lass. The Guild will use this well." He threw me a sack as well. "Thanks for your time," he said. I opened it to reveal a few potions. I smiled at the gesture.

"But now we have more important things to do." I look to him curiously, and he continues. "You seem to be a real thief, lass. I think you'll fit in nicely with the rest of the team." he gets up from his stool, and I follow him. "You'll have to mind the rough patch we've been in. It's been a little down lately, but we're trying to regain our foothold in Skyrim. Once we do, we'll be able to send people to the other Provinces of Tamriel to help out the other Guild members. If you're lucky, we'll send you back home. But this is what the Guild is all about."


End file.
